Ranger of darkness Servant of light
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Neglected by his father in favor of his sister, Naruto Namikaze is desperate to show just how much good he can really do in the world. He didn’t get his chance by being granted the powers of the tyrannical Lord Drakkon which he resolves to use in defense of the world as he brings back the true legacy of the Power Rangers. (Naruharem) (Enjoy)


Ranger of Darkness Servant of Light

Chapter 1

Okay, I thought I'd give another try to my whole power of the unworthy going to the worthy thing. Now just to be clear despite Naruto being neglected in this fic, he is not hateful towards either his sister or his mother due to him understanding what his sister's burden and Kushina having gone through the same. Also, the Uchiha massacre was greatly lessoned in this timeline. With that explained... Let's kick it up!

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Deep within a large structure that was housed within a cave found in a forest that was black as the pits of hell, a pair of red glowing eyes lit up.

"Where am I? What happened? An elegant voice asked before he seemed to notice something. A lifeless gloved hand with a red triangle on the back of it and a gold bracer with green lining on the top and bottom. "Ah. I see. So you have failed." He said with an amused tone. "And yet... I feel evil still exists within the world." He said in a saddened tone before noticing a golden belt buckle with a coin in the center that showed the center of a Dragon footprint, Tiger claws, jagged line around the edge and a red crystal in the center.

The pair of red eyes began glowing brighter as the coint began to spark with electricity of green, red, black, and white.

"Seek one who is strong. Find one who is worthy." The voice said as the coin left the belt and the glove faded away, leaving only dust as the coin began rolling.

(Meanwhile)

Within the streets of the village of Konoha walked a young blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks wearing an unbuttoned grey shirt with over a black undershirt.

"I can't believe him." The boy muttered under his breath before he came to a stop and looked up at a mountain with the faces of four men carved in to it, putting his focus on the face to the far right as he tightened his fist so much that his knuckles cracked.

(Flashback)

The boy was walking through the halls of his home after having got a cup of water.

"You can't be serious, Minato!" He heard a woman shout before he peeked in to an office where he saw a Green glad woman with blood red hair and a man that looked like an older version of him sans whiskers.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. But this is only fair way." Minato tried to reason.

"'Fair' my ass! Naruto-Kun got great scores on all his exams and he did it without help from either of us!" Kushina yelled, both in praise of the boy and boiled over anger had how Minato had been treating him for years.

"Kushina, neither of us could help him because we had to..." Minato tried to argue before Kushina cut him off.

"No! I had to focus on Miyako-Chan because of the Fox's power. You could have been training Naruto-Kun with no issue dattebane!" She shouted, he anger rising enough for her life long verbal tic.

"Well, I can train him now once..." Minato was once again cut off by his wife.

"While still holding him back because you "want to be fair." She said with the last part being in a mocking tone.

Naruto had heard enough. All the hard work he put hin and was all going to be for nothing. He could think of nothing else to do but storm away.

"Onii-San?" Naruto heard before he stopped and turned to see a young girl with whisker marks and red hair done in a ponytail that had a blonde streak in it wearing a black jacket, a red shirt that showed off her stomach a pair of black pants that had the left leg torn off at the knee, and a pair of red sandals.

The girl was Naruto's twin sister, Miyako. Though they were only born a few minutes apart, she had reffered to him by that honorific due to how he was always looking out for her ever since they were kids.

"What's going on? I heard Ka-San yelling." Miyako said with slight worry.

"It's nothing, Miyako. Go back to sleep. You havea big day tomorrow." Naruto said, gaining a reluctant nod from his sister before she hugged him goodnight before they both went back to their respective rooms.

Naruto lied in his bed for several minutes being unable to rest due to how angry he was at his father.

"Forget this." Naruto said before climbing out the window.

(Flashback end)

Naruto's walk had led him to a river as he sat down.

**:I'm sorry. It isn't fair that you are ingnored just because your sister holds my power.: **A voice said within Naruto's mind.

:It's not her fault, Kyoko.: Naruto mentally defended. :I'm just upset that I can't even get a chance to prove how much good I can do.: He said before letting out a sigh. Just then, he felt a gust of wind hit his face as a bright glow came from the same direction in the river.

"What's that." Naruto asked as he reached in to the water and pulled out the jeweled coin when suddenly, black, red, green, and white energy surged from it and in to his body.

:Woah. Did you feel that?: Naruto asked Kyoko.

**:I did. It's strange. This power. It's not Chakra. But I can feel the strength behind it.: **Kyoko responded as Naruto began to feel something happening to him before body was broken down in to a mass of specks of light.

(Back at the cave)

The mass of lights arrived within the cave before reforming in to Naruto. :Where are we?: Naruto asked while trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

:Apologies, young one. Allow my to try and illuminate the room.: Another voice said inside his mind.

**:Who said that?: **Kyoko asked as Naruto adopted a defensive stance.

:Calm yourself, spirit. Allow me to explain and you shall see, I mean no harm to you or your host.: The voice said as the light turned on to see a white scimitar with a red eyed Tiger head on the pommel.

"A psychic sword." That's new." Naruto quipped.

"I am far more than a mear sword, my young friend. Now..." The sword began before he began to float in front of Naruto. "Look in to my eyes." he said as his past was revealed to the boy and the Fox spirit.

They saw the brief history of how an evil witch named Rita Repulsa enlisting the aid of a misguided youth named 'Tommy Oliver' in order to destroy a force of mighty warriors known as the 'Power Rangers.' For years he ravaged the planet in a war with the Rangers until in one last ditch effort to stop Tommy and his wicked mistress, they called on the the sword, Saba to turn the leader of the Ranger's in toa more powerful form. However, Rita and Tommy got wind of this and assaulted the Ranger's stronghold, killing the Ranger's leader and absorbing the form of what would have been the White Ranger in to his own.

After that fateful day Tommy, now calling himself 'Lord Drakkon betrayed and killed Rita before going on conquer his world. The tide of his conquest was changed, however when Rangers from another timeline, including a version of himself that joined the Rangers defeated him.

His defeat only strengthened Drakkons ambition, and he traveled throughout time and the multiverse, stealing the devices that gave the Power Rangers their powers, there 'Morphers' and adding energy from them in to his own until soon enough, he was all but a god.

It was a long fought battle and one, that they weren't but with an army of comrades and by the skin of their teeth, the Rangers pulled out the narrowest of victories and set their timelines back to normal. However, Drakkon, though dying was not without one last small victory. The Powers he replicated for his Rangers remained as well as Powers from two other alternate versions of himself staying within his own power set. This sadly for him could not stop him from dying where he sat. Friendless, loveless, and utterly alone.

As the vision subsided, there was only one thought Naruto could verbalize. "What a waste."

**:I agree. Why do so many waste gifts like that on something so petty?: **Kyoko said.

"Am I to take that to mean that you would instead use the powers to protect rather than destroy?" Saba asked him.

"Absolutely." Naruto replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Then you shall have the chance to prove as much." Saba said as an energy enveloped the buckle that had been left on the throne. "Take Drakkon's Morpher. Use it to defend your home and planet. Then over time, gather allies and give them the other Morphers to return to the world, the Power Rangers."

Naruto took a moment to breath before he grasped the Morpher in his hand before proudly calling out "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! BLACK DRAGON!" and within a flash of the four colors that made up his power set, he found himself clad in the suit, revealing the rest of the details of it.

The suit was primarily white with with a red diamond pattern along the limbs and ribs of it, ankle armor to match the wrist gaurds, shoulder pads with a gold fang-like markings in the edge, and a black and gold circuit pattern in the middle, a tiger themed helmet with three horns and a red visor. Finally between on either of his hips were holsters, one for Saba and one resting a green, gold, and black dagger that resembled a flute.

Naruto looked at his hands, feeling the power course through his veins while thinking 'Oh I think I'm gonna like this.'

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Well, there you go guys. I hope you liked this intro. Now, as said by Saba, Naruto will be giving the Sentry Morphers to allies he makes along the story. So leave a suggestion for who should get what. Maybe even think up your own and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
